The Wraith Are Proud
by Wisteria666
Summary: A trip off world goes awry for Amelia and Keller, and a new ally is their only hope. Can mutual distrust be overcome long enough for them to survive?
1. Chapter 1

Amelia caught sight of a familiar figure out of the corner of her eye, and fixed her gaze firmly on the console in front of her_. Want my attention Ronon? You're going to have to man up and talk to me. _

"How's it going with you two?" Chuck whispered.

"Wierd," she whispered back. "Ever since we returned to Pegasus. One day we'll be sparring and laughing, the next he's ducking down side corridors to avoid running into me. I don't know what his problem is, but I don't have the patience for games."

"I heard a rumor that Dr. Keller friendzoned him pretty hard in favor of Dr. McKay."

"Wow," Amelia said, surprised.

"I know."

"I didn't realize Dr. Keller is insane."

"Who knew, right?"

They burst out laughing. Ronon, hearing them, caught Amelia's eye and smiled. Against her better judgement, she smiled back.

"Captain on deck," Chuck hissed. Amelia turned her attention back to her console as Richard Woolsey approached them.

"Hello, Amelia, Chet. How are you today?" he said, fiddling absently with his perfectly pressed uniform jacket. Far more at home in Savile Row suits, Woolsey was still adjusting to the SGC issued attire. It was an ongoing struggle.

"Fine, sir, thank you," Amelia replied. Chuck's eye twitched.

"Amelia, will you still be going with the medical team to the Athosian settlement tomorrow?" Woolsey asked.

"Yes, sir. I'm looking forward to it. I have several friends there I haven't seen since we returned."

"Good, good," Woosley said, rubbing his hands. "That's just what I like to see, my staff- Oh, dear."

"Colonel Sheppard, I really must protest!" Jennifer Keller's voice rang out across the command center. They craned their necks to watch Sheppard stride into the room, followed closely by a distressed Keller.

"She only calls him 'Colonel Sheppard' when she's irritated with him," Woolsey said. "I wonder what he's done now."

They didn't have long to wait. Keller skipped in front of Sheppard, blocking his way.

"Colonel, Todd is an invaluable source of information," she said. "We can't just let him go yet. I have a series of tests lined up that would advance our research into the Wraith exponentially. I just need more time!"

"Has Todd agreed to undergo your tests?" Sheppard asked, his eyebrows raising in surprise.

"Not yet," she admitted. "But you could compel him to coöperate!"

"No, I can't." He crossed his arms and looked down at the young doctor sternly. "The IOA has deemed Todd an ally, and he has been given the same rights and privileges as any of our other off-world allies. So, no, I can't compel him to do a damn thing."

"John..."

"You can talk to him yourself, but that's it." He turned away from Keller, and nodded at Ronon. "We ready?"

"Lorne's downstairs, waiting for us at the gate," Ronon said, taking his cue from Sheppard and ignoring Keller.

"Good. Then let's go check out this address Todd gave us. If we're going to release him back into the wild, I'd rather it not be at the edge of a defenseless village."

Keller watched them leave, visibly frustrated. She turned to storm out, when she spotted Woolsey, who was slowly inching away, hoping not to be noticed.

"Mr. Woolsey," she called, breaking into a jog. Woolsey sighed, and Amelia gave him a sympathetic grimace.

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do," he told Keller. "You heard Colonel Sheppard. My hands are tied."

"But the research-"

"Will have to continue some other way," Woolsey said firmly. He nodded to Amelia and Chuck, and walked quickly away. Keller sighed.

"Amelia, where is Todd now?" she asked, a new determination suffusing her pretty face. Amelia checked Todd's locator.

"He's in Lab 2, with doctors McKay and Zelenka."

"I almost feel sorry for Todd," CHuck said, as they watched Keller rush toward the nearest transporter.

"THink she'll convince him?" Amelia asked, pulling her hair out of its tight bun. She ran her hands through her hair, massaging her aching scalp.

"Nah," CHuck said, leaning back in his chair. "The Wraith seems pretty tough. I imagine he could withstand even Dr. Keller."

oooOOOooo

_Looks like Chuck is right. He is tough._

Amelia looked up from her book as Todd, Keller, and McKay spilled out onto the outdoor mess deck, followed discreetly by armed personnel. Todd's unshackled hands rested calmly across his stomach, but Amelia could see tense, determined set of his jaw.

"Your proposals, while not feasible at this time, are interesting, Dr. Keller," Todd said genially. "Perhaps we may discuss them further. Once I am aboard my ship, I'd so love to have you for dinner." Keller drew back in alarm, and Todd chuckled. "Just my little joke."

Amelia grinned, and Todd's gaze landed on her. His smile widened, exposing clear, sharp teeth, and he headed for her table. "May I join you?"

Amelia kicked a chair out for him, and he sat, carefully adjusting his leathers around him. McKay glared at her.

"What?" she said. "It was funny."

"Don't encourage him!" McKay said in exasperation. "I have to work with him. His 'little jokes' give me a panic attack each time he makes one!"

"Dr. McKay is simply too high strung." He looked over Amelia's tray curiously. "May I?"

At Amelia's nod, he plucked a grape from the tray, and studied it carefully. After a moment, he popped it in his mouth, and chewed gingerly. His eyes closed in bliss.

"What is this called?" he asked.

"A grape," Keller said, impatiently. McKay eyed Amelia's tray, and she pushed it toward him.

"Thanks!" he said, pulling up a chair between Amelia and Todd. "I didn't get a chance to eat lunch yet."

"Rodney," Keller sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, dinner at eight," he said absently, picking up an untouched biscuit.

"I have work I need to get back to," Keller said, defeated for the moment. "But we will discuss this again before you leave."

"Talk all you'd like," Todd said, liberating another grape from under McKay's fingers. "It will not change anything. I have no interest in your tests."

"If you don't mind," Amelia said hesitantly, as Keller stalked off. "I wasn't aware Wraith could eat physical food."

"It gives only the pleasure of the taste itself," he replied, spearing a cherry tomato with a claw. "It affords no real sustenance." He popped the cherry tomato into his mouth and made a face. "_Not_ a grape."

"It seems you have a sweet tooth," Amelia laughed. She leaned forward conspiratorially. "Has anyone introduced you to chocolate?"

"I'm intrigued," he replied, his yellow eyes sparkling with delight.

"Oh, god," Rodney moaned around a mouthful of salad. "They're bonding. Ronon is not going to like this!"


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia smoothed her black tunic over the top of her thick leggings, and adjusted her backpack. Beside her, Kelly, one of the medical team nurses, sighed with impatience.

"Three days we'll be out there," she grumbled. "I wish Jennifer would just hurry the hell up so we can go already, and get this over with. Three days in the sticks, without even a hot tub is not my idea of fun."

"It's not too bad," Amelia shrugged. "The people are nice, the food is incredible, and the hiking trails are amazing. Where is Keller, anyway?"

"Probably conducting a last-ditch effort to corral that Wraith into agreeing to her experiments." Kelly shuddered. "That thing freaks me out. But I'm not too keen on using anyone as a bloody guinea pig. Ooh, there's Ronon! Look at those biceps. Aren't you a lucky girl?"

Amelia gritted her teeth as Kelly waved enthusiastically at Ronon, who was watching the gate from the balcony. He waved lazily back at her, avoiding Amelia's eyes. She turned back toward the gate_. Damn it, Keller. Let's get out of here. _

As if summoned by Amelia's silent plea, Keller appeared at her side, a large pack dwarfing her small frame.

"Do you need any help with that?" Amelia asked. "We can trade packs if you'd like."

"No, that's okay," Keller laughed. "It's not as heavy as it looks. I've learned how to pack for off world trips since my first visit to Athos."

"That bad?"

"You'll have to ask Teyla sometime. I thought I was going to collapse half a mile in!"

"Dr. Keller, are you ready to go?" Woolsey called from the command center.

"All set," she replied. Her blue eyes narrowed as she caught sight of Todd beside Woolsey. "Damn Wraith," she grumbled under her breath.

"Beginning dialing sequence," said Chuck.

"It was nice meeting you, Amelia," Todd called down, with a slight bow. Amelia grinned up at him.

"Enjoy the chocolate," she replied with a wink. She saw him throw a sly glance toward Ronon, who was staring daggers at him. _Oh hell, this is not what I need. _She looked over to find Keller watching her speculatively. The gate in front of them flashed blue, and Amelia, Kelly, and Keller made their way forward, leaving the politics and intrigues of the base behind.

oooOOOooo

The three women stepped onto a wide, sunny field, and looked around, as the gate shut down behind them.

"Alright then," Kelly said, settling her pack more comfortably into place. "Where do we go from here?"

"Teyla said her people moved the camp to the north shore of the lake," Keller replied. "So, east to the lake, and north to the camp."

"How far?"

"Maybe two miles to the lake, and another to the camp," Amelia said. "It's a little challenging once we hit the treeline, but it's not too bad. We should make it there in under two hours."

"Bloody hell."

As they approached the treeline, Amelia paused. Something didn't feel right. She looked around carefully, but saw no sign of any threat. Still, the hair on the back of her neck stood on end, and she shivered.

"Amelia?" Keller touched her arm. "What's wrong?"

"I just can't shake this feeling that there's something wrong," Amelia said. She tugged nervously at the end of her ponytail. "I don't know. I'm sure it's nothing."

Keller opened her mouth, but a shout stopped her. A large group of armed men surged out of the woods toward them. Camouflage nets were thrown off, exposing gray and red uniforms.

"Genii," Amelia breathed. "They're Genii."

"That could be a good or a bad thing," Keller said dryly. "Do we run or fight?"

"Neither," Amelia said. "Three lightly armed non-soldiers against a dozen very heavily armed fighters. No way we make the gate before they catch us. We wait to see what it is they want."

The Genii soldiers surrounded them, guns pointed at them at all times. Amelia watched them carefully, and her heart began to sink. The weapons in their hands wore a faint patina of rust, and the uniforms were slightly faded and worn. The men themselves were hard-eyed and gaunt.

"I don't think these are Ladon Radim's men," she whispered.

"What does that mean?" Kelly asked.

"It means we're totally screwed."

"Who are you?" one of the men barked at them. Amelia mentally christened him Stubby. He was short, and barrel chested, and had a voice like a drill sergeant.

"Who are you?" he demanded again. "Answer me, or I shoot you one at a time."

"We're Athosian," Keller said. "We've just returned from trading in Belkan."

"Athosian are you?" he smirked. "I doubt it. From Atlantis, more like. Pretty girl, blond hair, blue eyes. Bet you have medical supplies in that pack, don't you?"

"So what if I do?"

Stubby laughed. "You'll be the new doctor, then. And if you're heading to the Athosian settlement, one of the ladies with you must be the one we want." He prodded Kelly with the barrel of his gun. "Not you, beautiful. Not with that yellow hair. No, has to be this one." He looked Amelia up and down, and nodded. "Brown hair, dark skin, fighter's build. This'll be her. Our commander will be very happy to see you."

"What do you want?" Amelia asked. Cold sweat beaded her brow, and she felt dizzy.

"You, sweetheart," Stubby grinned. "And I'm thinking these other two will make a nice bonus. I have no doubt Atlantis will pay to get their doctor back. Not sure what the other will fetch, but I'm sure she'll be worth a haggle." He prodded her with his gun hard enough to bruise. "Back to the gate, girl."

"Ladon Radim would not want you to do this," Amelia said. Stubby smacked her with his gun, and Amelia fell to the ground, her cheek throbbing badly.

"Ladon Radim is a traitor to the Genii. We don't answer to him. Now get moving."

Keller and Kelly pulled Amelia to her feet, and they stumbled toward the gate.

"Now what?" Kelly asked.

"John will find us," Keller said quietly. "He won't stop looking until he does. We just need to stay alive."

Shoved through the gate, they found themselves on another forested planet. Military tents dotted the small clearing, and several dozen more Genii milled around, stopping to watch the incoming group.

"Where the hell are we?" Kelly snapped.

"Shut up," Stubby growled, prodding her forward. Kelly planted her heels and glared up at him.

"Listen, you ass, I demand to know where we are, and when you are going to let us go," she snarled. "We will have people looking for us, and when they find us, they will kill every one of you for this!"

Amelia flinched as a gun went off nearby, and a small, black hole appeared in the center of Kelly's forehead. A thin stream of blood and brain fluid ran from the hole, as Kelly fell into Amelia's arms. Amelia dropped to her knees, cradling the tall nurse.

"Oh my god!" Keller cried. She knelt down beside Kelly and felt for a pulse.

"She's gone," Keller said dully.

"Good. Now she'll finally shut up."

A small woman stalked out of the woods. Amelia thought she would have been lovely, if not for the hate twisting her features. Bright red curls fell over liquid dark eyes and creamy white skin, now flushed with excitement.

"Sora," Stubby said, his voice respectful.

"Where is she?" Sora asked eagerly. "Where is Teyla Emmagen?"

Stubby blinked, and grabbed Amelia's hair. "She's right here."

"That's not Teyla!" Sora screamed. "I told you to bring back Teyla, not random women you happen to find!"

"But these three came through the ring, heading for the Athosian settlement," Stubby argued. "And the little blond one is the new Atlantean doctor we've heard about. The other one has to be this Teyla you're wanting."

"Well, it isn't." Sora looked down at Amelia and Keller, jaw clenched with anger. "Take these two to the cages and tie them. They may work just as well for our plans." She nudged Kelly's body with the toe of her boot. "And dump this in front of the Athosian ring."

Stubby dragged Kelly's body away from Amelia, and Sora knelt beside the two remaining women.

"You will cooperate," she said, very softly, caressing Amelia's bruised cheek with her gun. "I need only one of you alive."


	3. Chapter 3

The Wraith the humans called Todd stepped through the gate, and nodded in satisfaction. He breathed in the cool night air, and felt his muscles relax for the first time in months. Free, he was finally free. Not that his confinement had been overly odious. In fact, the humans on John Sheppard's homeworld were quite generous, even surprisingly pragmatic about his dietary needs. Their supply of condemned prisoners had kept him more than sated during his time on Earth. And with his official status as ally to the humans, his freedom had been assured. He looked up at the stars overhead, drinking in their pure beauty. There were not so many stars on earth; the teeming masses has blotted them out with their unending lights. For all the privileges granted to him as one of the unofficial saviors of humanity, he had no desire to visit that planet again. _Let the humans have their spoiled rock. Give me endless fields of starlight. _

Todd made his way through the dense forest, brushing away the bushes and grasping tree branches absently. The dark shadow looming ahead would be the place he was searching for. He threw his head back and laughed, drunk on the number of potential futures ahead of him. Freedom, he had now, and soon a scout ship, and a wealth of information. Some he would use to regain his position among his people. Some, for more personal goals.

A soft chittering ahead alerted him to the location he was searching for. Iratus bugs littered the ground in front of the wide cave mouth, hissing softly as he glided past. Had it been less than a year since he had last visited this place? Less than a year since he was forced to undergo the agony of allowing a queen iratus to feed upon him in order to cure the disease the Atlanteans infected him with, during their foolish experiments? Ah, the more fool he, for allowing it in the first place!

_Still, not all the Atlanteans were so bad. _For all the tension between them, John Sheppard understood him better than anyone, and Todd could almost think of him as a friend. One he would likely be forced to kill someday, but he would make sure Sheppard's name and deeds were remembered throughout the ages. The tall warrior, Ronon, was another who had impressed Todd, though he'd rather starve than ever admit it. And Dr. McKay- Well, one day Todd was going to eat him, and that was that. The dark-haired female, though, Amelia, was an unusual specimen. A human with a sense of humor. He patted the pocket containing the chocolate bars she had given him_. Hmm, not suitable as a worshipper, but valuable nonetheless, in her own way._

Todd followed the cave to a large chamber, and held his arms out happily. There, beyond his iratus bug guards, was his scout ship, hidden away for centuries. Todd always believed in planning ahead. He ran his hands over the organic hull, and hummed cheerfully.

"Now," he purred. "Let's see if you still fly."

oooOOOooo

"Are you sure we did the right thing?" Ronon asked, staring at the now quiet gate. Sheppard shrugged uncomfortably.

"It's not like we had much choice about it," he replied. "The IOA gave the orders, so we had to let him go."

"I still don't like it."

"What you don't like is the way he looked at your girlfriend," Sheppard pointed out. It was Ronon's turn to squirm.

"Amelia's not really my girlfriend," he mumbled. "She's not really anything."

Sheppard looked up at his friend in surprise. "I thought there was something going on between you two," he said.

"Yeah, well, kinda. I don't know. Maybe." Ronon looked around the gateroom, desperate for a distraction. "How about we spar for a while?"

"I take it that means you're done talking?" Sheppard said, suppressing a smile.

"Great. Double sticks this time." Ronon walked quickly toward the transporter, followed by an amused Sheppard, but the sound of the gate powering up stopped them.

"Unscheduled off world activation," Chuck called out. "receiving Halling's IDC."

"Lower the iris," Sheppard ordered. He touched his ear piece. "Teyla, I know Torren's a little under the weather, but I need you in the gate room, now."

Several Athosians stepped through the gate, followed by Halling, who carried a crumpled figure in his arms.

"We need medical assistance in the gate room," Sheppard shouted, running down the stairs to meet the Athosians. Halling shook his head sadly.

"I am afraid it is too late for that," he said gently. "She is dead."

"What happened?" Ronon asked. Halling's son, Jinto, who had just completed his manhood trials one moon before, blinked away tears.

"Dr. Keller was late," he said. "So we went to the ring to contact you. We found this one on the ground in front of it."

Halling brushed the woman's tangled hair away from her face, exposing the small hole in her forehead.

"Oh damn," Sheppard cursed. "That's Kelly Davies. She was the nurse who was supposed to go to the settlement with Jennifer and Amelia."

"Where are they?" Ronon demanded, his face suddenly in Halling's. "Where are Amelia and Jennifer?"

Halling touched his head to Ronon's, and Ronon closed his eyes, breathing harshly.

"I do not know, my friend," he said softly. "There was no one else around. But tracks show over a dozen others, wearing military style boots. If Amelia and Dr. Keller were with this woman, they were likely taken by whoever made those tracks."

Ronon turned to Sheppard. "We go now," he growled.

"You heard the man," Sheppard called out. "I want Lorne's team with us. Armor up. We leave in five minutes."


	4. Chapter 4

Amelia winced as she hit the bars of the cage with her shoulder. The rope around her wrists bit painfully into her flesh, and she could feel the tips of her fingers already beginning to lose feeling. Beside her, Keller struggled with her bonds.

"No point trying to get loose," their guard advised. "There's nowhere for you to run to, and Sora will kill one of you if you try." He slammed the gate door shut, and padlocked it. "Don't mind the dirt. You won't be around long."

"What do you think he meant by that?" Keller asked shakily, as the guard sauntered away.

"I'm not sure, but I didn't like the smirk he was wearing as he said it." Amelia looked around, searching for a weak point in their prison. The metal bars of the cage were spotted with rust, but still sound, and far too narrow for them to squeeze through. The padlock could only be opened with a combination code. There was no way to pick it, even if they could get their hands free. But they were at the far edge of the camp, and if they could make a break for it, they could lose their captors in the woods. Amelia scooted closer to the doctor.

"Can you reach the knots on my wrists?" she whispered. Keller shifted so her hands were touching Amelia's.

"I think so," she whispered back. "Do you see a way out?"

"Not really," Amelia replied. "But they have to let us out sometime, and we have more options if our hands aren't tied behind our backs."

"I have a scalpel in my inner jacket pocket," Keller offered.

"I have a feeling the guards would notice me nuzzling your chest," Amelia said dryly. "It's just rope. We can unknot it, eventually."

As Keller worked at the knots, Amelia studied the camp. There were more soldiers than she had first thought, close to a hundred in all. Tents were arranged in groups of four, each entrance facing a different direction. A line of cook pots simmered over fire pits constructed down the center of the camp. Amelia's stomach growled, reminding her how long it had been since breakfast. Anticipating the usual feast with her Athosian friends, she had eaten lightly, and now her stomach was threatening to gnaw its way through her spine. The smell of the Genii's cookfire made her mouth water, and she wondered if they would feed them. Judging from the way Sora looked at them, Amelia doubted it.

She spotted the redhead striding toward them, and warned Keller with a hiss. Sora looked pleased with herself, a cold smile on her lips.

"Enjoying my hospitality?" she taunted. She tossed her bright curls, and ran a gloved hand down one of the bars, dislodging flakes of rust. "I know it's not what you're used to, being from Atlantis, but since it's your people's fault that we're out here in the middle of nowhere, I'm sure you can make do."

Sora looked at the blank faces of her two captives and frowned. "Do you not know what your people have done to me?" she demanded. "What they have taken from me?"

Amelia glanced at Keller, who shook her head. Sora slammed her hand against the bars.

"They took everything from me!" she yelled. "Teyla Emmagen left my father to die on a Wraith ship. They stole from us, supplies that we needed to fight the Wraith, forcing us to go to Atlantis, where John Sheppard killed over sixty Genii. Sixty! All dead at his hands! My fiancé was one of those men, killed trying to cross through the ring." She squeezed her eyes shut, and clenched her fists at her side. "My commander, Acustus Kolya, escaped, but I was left behind, and traded back to my people as a good-will gesture." She spat the words out, shaking now with fury. "I had to suffer the humiliation of being sent back as a prisoner, a failure. My unit had been decimated, my commander, the man I admired most, was disgraced. I was demoted from my position in Chief Cowan's elite guard, to that of a basic soldier. Only Cowan's respect for my father kept me out of the testing facilities." Her dark eyes softened, and her lips lifted in a smile. "Kolya kept me in his confidence, me and Ladon Radim. He planned to overthrow Cowan's weak regime, to take his rightful place as the leader of our people, to lead us to new glories, and victory over the Wraith." Her face crumpled. "We were betrayed. Ladon stole what was Kolya's, and we were forced into hiding, us and those soldiers who supported us. In the end, it didn't matter. Kolya was murdered by John Sheppard and his team only months later."

Sora wiped hot tears from her face and pulled a bulky camera off of her belt. She held it up, and Amelia blinked away stars as the bright flash blinded her. The camera made a loud internal whir, and a clear sheet rolled out of the top. Sora waved it in the air for a moment, then held it up for Amelia and Keller to see.

"This photograph of you alive and well will be sent to Sheppard," she said. "He won't be able to resist coming for you at the place I designate, the hero that he is, and where he goes, his team follows. The big man, Ronon will be killed immediately. He means nothing to us. Dr. McKay will be of use to us in our lab. He has the knowledge we need to complete our weapons. The others will be executed for thier crimes. Teyla included. Her, I will kill with my own hands."

"And us?" Keller asked quietly. Amelia could feel her trembling where their bodies touched. Sora shrugged dismissively.

"Behave yourselves, and I will let you live," she said. "You will work off your people's debt to me here in my camp. Consider yourselves fortunate I am a generous woman."

"I think we're better off taking our chances in the woods," Amelia remarked, watching Sora's retreating back. "That is one unstable woman."

"Are you sure?" Keller asked. "You heard her. If we stay here. John and Ronon will eventually find us. If we try to escape, she'll just kill us."

"You saw what she did to Kelly," Amelia replied. She shuddered at the memory of Kelly's body in her arms, and she could smell the nurse's blood still soaked into her shirt. "Somehow I don't think we'd survive for very long. Besides, it sounds like she's planning an ambush. Even for Colonel Sheppard, that sounds risky."

"We have to warn John," Keller said, attacking Amelia's bonds with a new urgency. "God, Rodney and Ronon will be frantic!"

_Ronon_, Amelia thought desperately. _I can't let him get killed because of me. We need to find a way back to Atlantis on our own. _

oooOOOooo

Todd pulled up the scout ship's planetary database and growled. He was farther away from Wraith territory than he remembered, and his ship was too large to fit through the gates. Even with the ship's hyperdive, it would take some time to reach his former allies among his people.

_There is no rush_, he thought. _Why not simply enjoy the journey?_

He searched the database for nearby cullable planets, but came up empty. Another perusal came up with a map of planets suitable for human habitation. Todd knew 'dead' planets usually weren't. Humans often searched out planets culled to extinction, certain the Wraith would never bother returning. He'd have to get closer, and scan the planet to know for sure. It was an inconvenience, but he needed supplies. He chose the closest, and set his coordinates.

Several hours later, he landed the small ship in a clearing, not far from where his scan showed a human settlement. There were not many humans, but enough to warrant caution, and he kept his footsteps light as he ghosted through the trees. A careless human walking alone toward the settlement was swiftly stunned, and Todd reached down to hoist him up, then drew back in surprise.

_Genii!_ His mind went white with rage, and he fought the urge to roar in fury. The humans who had held him captive for years, treated worse than an animal, starved time and again. They would die, every last Genii on this tiny planet. Todd had many ambitions in life. The eventual eradication of the Genii was one of them.

Todd stunned the unconscious Genii again for good measure, and crept toward the camp. Firelight showed through the thick foliage of the forest, and he pressed himself deep into the shadows. The camp was small, the tents placed close together. Todd could easily decimate the entire settlement with a few well-aimed missiles. He would pick off a few lone humans first- it would be a shame to waste the nourishment and the rest he would eradicate. He growled softly in pleasurable anticipation.

An odd contraption caught his eye, and he crept closer. A cage, a few body-lengths long, and half as high, with two human captives contained within. One of the captives turned her head, and he froze.

_Amelia! _What was she doing here? Todd's mind raced. _A trap, perhaps? But, no. It makes no sense. Not for me, at least._

Todd inched forward, senses alert for any watchers. Firelight fell on the other captive, and his lip lifted in a sneer. His distaste for the little doctor gave him pause, and he considered leaving them. His missiles would give them a quicker death than the Genii surely would. Yet, the thought of leaving Amelia bothered him. Few beings had ever shown him any kindness without wanting something in return. His claws touched the chocolate bars in his pocket, and he remembered the mischievous gleam in her eyes as she handed him a small square, her delighted laughter when he sighed with pleasure as the tiny treat melted on his tongue. An hour they had spent sitting together, and not once had she shown fear. Naive, yes, but he had found it somewhat endearing.

_Fine, then_, he thought. _Release the Atlanteans, then kill the others. _He thought longingly about the stunned guard he had left in the bushes. It was fortunate he was not yet hungered. He doubted the women would take well to him stocking up his larder while they were with him.

He approached the cage silently, keeping low to the ground. The latch was simple, but the lock would have to be blasted off. That meant they would have to be quick once it was gone. The ropes would be a problem. He could see the doctor working at Amelia's bonds, but they were too well tied. Her slim fingers were white from lack of circulation; much longer, and she'd be in danger of losing them. He pulled a curved knife from his sleeve, and crawled to the cage, keeping the women between himself and the camp.

"Amelia," he hissed. "No, do not turn around!"

"Todd?" she whispered, incredulous. "What are you doing here?" Beside her, Keller fought not to look behind them.

"My sensors picked up life signs from this planet," he explained. "I came to... investigate. Now, give me your hands, quickly."

Todd sawed through the thick rope binding Amelia's wrists, then began work on Keller's. Amelia rubbed her hands together, wincing as circulation returned. She couldn't believe their luck.

"Am I hallucinating?" she asked. Behind her, Todd raised a hairless brow.

"Are you in the habit of hallucinating attractive Wraith commanders during stressful situations, Amelia?"

"Of course not!"

"Then, I am indeed real," he said. "Now, listen to me, both of you. In a moment, I will shoot the lock off this cage. We will need to move fast. My ship is not far. Stay close to me, and do not get separated. I do not know about you two, but the Genii will shoot me without a second thought. Are you ready?"

"Wait," Keller said. "Where are you taking us?" Her voice held more than a trace of suspicion, and he suppressed a sigh. Keeping the doctor alive would require much patience on his part.

"I am taking you to the nearest gate," he said, as if to a youngling. "I have no desire to return to Atlantis at the moment, and the quickest way home for you is through one. Are you done asking questions, Dr. Keller?"

"Yes," she said stiffly. He chuckled.

"Good, then let us proceed."

Todd pulled his energy gun out of it's holster, and shattered the lock with a shot. Amelia and Keller darted out of the cage, as Genii soldiers began to shout.

"Hurry!" he snapped. He grabbed Amelia's wrist and pulled her into the woods, Jennifer following close behind. Branches whipped across their faces as they flew through the forest, tearing out strands of hair and opening small cuts on bruised flesh. Amelia tripped over a protruding root, almost falling before Todd hauled her back up with a Wraithish curse. Keller looked back to see Sora darting through the trees, slowly catching up to them. The small woman was quick, and nimble enough to dodge the worst of the natural obstacles.

"Faster!" Keller yelled. "Sora's right behind us!"

Todd scanned the terrain before them. He needed to lose the one behind them, cause some bit of confusion. A patch of darker foliage caught his eye, and he reached back and grabbed Keller with his other hand. He pulled the two humans tight against him, and threw himself to the side. They fell through the thick wall of vegetation and hit the ground, rolling deeper into the brush. Todd kept his arms around the women, doing his best to cushion them from the worst of the impact. _If only my old commanders could see me now_, he thought wryly. They came to a stop against the base of a large tree, and lay still, trying to slow ragged breathing. Todd looked up to see a slender figure silhouetted against the moonlight, and he tightened his hold in warning. The female Genii turned slowly, searching for them. The radio at her waist crackled with static, and she brought it up to her mouth.

"What is it?" she snarled.

"We found a Wraith ship north of the camp," replied the voice on the other end.

"That's where they'll be headed," she said. "I want a full unit on that ship. Kill anything that gets near it. Including the two Atlanteans. They've proven too difficult to deal with. We'll manage without them now."

"Well," Todd said, once her footsteps had faded into the woods. "It seems we're in need of a new plan."


	5. Chapter 5

"Teyla," it's not your fault," Sheppard said for the fifth time. "If you were with them, you'd have been taken too, or killed." His expression darkened at the thought of Teyla injured, and he shook his head to clear the image of the tiny Athosian held captive.

"Sheppard's right," Ronon rumbled, speaking for the first time since Teyla appeared in the gate room, armored and ready to go. "Amelia's a good fighter. Almost as good as you. If she was taken, there's nothing you could have done either."

"Still," Teyla replied, her voice thick with self-recrimination. "If I had been with them as I should have been, if Torren John hadn't taken ill... John, I was supposed to be there with them!"

"Stop," Sheppard ordered gently. He touched her shoulder awkwardly, afraid of displaying his feelings for her. She leaned into his touch, unaware of her friend's emotional turmoil. Beside them, McKay stared silently into the distance.

Mckay thought he'd never feel as helpless as he had when Katie Brown had fallen ill. He was wrong, he realized. This was so much worse. To find a woman he loved- truly loved- who, of all miracles, loved him back, and then face the possibility of losing her was too crushing a blow. He looked up at Ronon, who stood stone-faced beside him, and felt an uncharacteristic surge of fear for him. Ronon had already survived the loss of one lover; how deeply would Amelia's death wound him? No, he wouldn't consider the possibility of Jennifer and Amelia dying. They would find them, and they would bring them home safely. No other outcome was acceptable.

"Are you ready?" Woolsey asked, descending the stairs from his office. He eyed the soldiers enviously, wishing, not for the first time, that he could accompany them. He had few friends on Atlantis; he numbered both Amelia and Jennifer among them.

"On your go, sir," Sheppard replied.

"Good luck, then," Woolsey nodded. He looked up into Sheppard's eyes. "John, please bring them back."

"I will, sir," Sheppard promised. He waved his arm at the gathered troops. "Let's move out!"

On the other side of the gate, Sheppard and his troops fanned out, weapons at the ready. The tracks Halling had mentioned stood out in the dry dust of the earth surrounding the gate. Ronon pushed past Sheppard, and dropped to one knee.

"Twelve men," he noted. He brushed his fingers lightly over one of the foot prints. "Military issue boots." His lips drew back from his teeth. "Genii!"

"Ladon?" Teyla wondered aloud. Ronon snarled.

"I intend to ask him," he said grimly.

"Colonel Sheppard!" Major Lorne called. "I found something!"

Sheppard jogged to Lorne's side, his team close behind. Lorne reached under the gate dialer, and pulled out a canvas backpack. Sheppard took it carefully, and unzipped it, spilling a pile of clothes onto the ground. Ronon let out a soft sound, and picked up an intricately tooled leather bracelet from the dirt.

"It's Amelia's," he said, staring down at the twist of braided and etched leather in his hands. "I made this for her back on Earth." His voice caught, and he clutched the bracelet tightly. "She brought it with her," he said quietly. "I didn't think she would."

"What do you mean?" Teyla asked. Ronon shook his head and tucked the bracelet carefully in his pocket.

Sheppard rummaged through the t-shirts and jeans, silently apologizing to the absent Amelia as he pushed aside black lace panties. His hand touched something smooth, and he pulled a heavy envelope from the pile. He turned it over to find his name and a gate address printed in spiky, thin script.

"Huh," he said, his brow furrowed. "This can't be good." He tore open the envelope and found a clear plastic photo sheet, and a small recorder. "Damn. It's not."

He held the photo up, and McKay snatched it out of his hands.

"Jen," he moaned, staring at the picture of Keller and Amelia bound and caged.

"They hurt Amelia," Ronon rumbled. The photo was black and white, but the bruising and swelling under her eye was clear. "Play the recording Sheppard, so we know who we're going to kill."

Sheppard opened his mouth to argue, but Teyla touched his hand, shaking her head slightly. Instead, he pressed play and held the recorder up.

"Major Sheppard, we have two of your people, one of them being your chief medical doctor. If you want them back unharmed, you will bring ten boxes of medical supplies and twenty boxes of C-4 to the address provided. You will come on foot. If you attempt to cross us in any way, we will kill the women in ways you could not imagine. Do not test me."

The recorder clicked off, and Sheppard stared at it thoughtfully.

"That voice sounded awfully familiar," he mused.

"It is Sora," Teyla replied. "She was one of the Genii who invaded Atlantis several years ago."

"Oh, yeah," Sheppard said. "Pretty redhead, daddy issues. Tried to kill you. I remember her."

"This is a trap, you know," Ronon warned. McKay bristled.

'So what?" he snapped. "We have to go rescue them!"

"Obviously," Ronon shot back. "But there's no point in getting killed trying. So, it's a trap. How do we get around it?"

Sheppard grinned at his friend. "By going around it!"

oooOOOooo

Ladon Radim gestured his subcommander to leave him, and waited for the door to shut before sinking into his chair.

_Damn all, Sora, _he thought. _What have you done?_

He tapped his fingers absently on his desk, thinking hard. The information his spy had sent him was upsetting, to say the least. Kidnapping Atlantis personnel? Setting traps? Not to mention the ridiculous one-sided feud with Teyla Emmagen. _Well, you've put me in a serious predicament, haven't you?_

He looked down at the communiqué, and stifled the urge to slam his fist down on it. To inform Atlantis or not, that was his dilemma.

He and Sora had been close once. He had even planned on eventually asking for her hand. That was before the disastrous attack on Atlantis; there had been little time for romance after. His seizure of the Genii leadership had cemented the rift between them. He had offered Sora an honored place in his new command, but that had not been enough to soothe the sting of his betrayal of the man she idolized. She had fled with Kolya.

Ladon knew the planet Sora was intending to use for her ambush. He had her plans in his hands. So what to do? Betray, again, the woman he once loved? Turn his back on a fellow Genii, in favor of outsiders? Speak the words that would condemn Sora to death?

Ladon bowed his head, his heart heavy with grief. He knew the decision he would make. There was only one he could make. He stood and walked to his office window, and stared down at the lab below. A beautiful blond woman looked up and smiled warmly at him.

He would give Atlantis Sora's plans. He would give them anything. They had given his sister her life.


	6. Chapter 6

Amelia looked up at the gap in the foliage, watching as Genii soldiers ran past. She breathed slowly, afraid of making any sound. Underneath her, Todd lay motionless, his eyes on the passing Genii as well. Laying across his other arm, Keller watched Todd, fearful at the Wraith's close proximity. His arms were still wrapped around the two women, and while Amelia didn't seem bothered. Keller's skin crawled, and she fought down a shudder, feeling as though she were cuddled up with a particularly venomous snake.

Above them, the forest grew quiet, the only noise coming from the Genii gathered around Todd's ship some distance away. Todd shifted slightly, and tapped the two women gently with his claws.

"While I would normally enjoy the close company of two lovely females," he murmured, "I think it is' best we leave now. Do you mind letting me up?"

Keller shoved away from him quickly and pressed her back against the trunk of the tree, watching him warily. Amelia sat up and rubbed her cheek. Her bruise was throbbing painfully, and she suspected Stubby's blow had done more damage than she first thought.

"Does it hurt?" Todd asked, touching her face with a fingertip. Amelia shook her head.

"It's okay," she said. "I think there may be a slight fracture, but I'll live. I'm sure the doc can fix me right up when we get back."

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking concerned. Amelia felt oddly touched.

"Really," she assured him. "It's nothing a few Vicodin and a shot of whiskey can't fix."

Todd looked unsure for a moment, then shook his head, and balled his feeding hand into a fist. "If you are sure," he said. "But, please do point out the human who struck you."

He slowly made his way through the thick bushes and vines, holding stubborn foliage aside for Amelia and Keller. Amelia moved carefully, aware of every sound around her. Keller was surprisingly quiet as she picked her way through the brush behind her, but then, she had been in forest pursuits before, Amelia remembered. In front of her, Todd moved in absolute silence. _How the hell does he do that? _she thought. _He's creeping through a forest in an ankle length leather coat, and doesn't snag so much as a twig!_

Todd paused at the trail's edge, listening carefully, then beckoned Amelia and Keller forward.

"Most of the Genii are waiting by my ship," he whispered. "But there are still a few standing guard at the camp. Remain silent, and stay behind me."

A loud explosion lit the woods momentarily, followed by cheers. Todd closed his eyes and sighed. "Can I not keep one blasted ship whole for more than a few days?"

As he led them down the trail, Keller touched Amelia's arm.

"What are we doing?" she mouthed silently. Amelia shrugged and gestured toward the Wraith in front of them.

"I don't know if we can trust him," Keller mouthed.

"We don't have much choice," Amelia mouthed back. "Sora will kill us."

Keller threw a nervous glance toward Todd, and Amelia realized the normally confident doctor was afraid of him. _Why is she so scared of him? She's worked alongside him several times. He's been with us for some months now, and he's never hurt any of us. Hell, he's been working with McKay, and if he was going to snap and hurt someone, it would be him! _ She watched the Wraith's back, almost invisible in the dark, and frowned. He reminded her of the tigers her uncle rehabbed at his preserve; sleek and graceful, almost affectionate at times, but still dangerous. _But, is he a danger to Keller and me? Is this a scheme to get us to leave with him quietly, then feed on us when our guards are down? _She remembered the easy hour they had spent on the mess deck, sharing grapes and chocolate, and teasing an increasingly bemused McKay. _No. No, I don't know why he's helping us, but I don't think he's going to turn on just need to trust him._

Todd stopped abruptly, and signaled for them to remain still. Amelia and Keller froze. Faint light showed through the leaves ahead, and voices carried on the breeze. Amelia could smell food cooking, and realized they had circled around back to the camp. Todd gestured for them to follow, and stepped off the trail, into the trees. Amelia and Keller looked at each other, uncertain, then followed him into the dense vegetation. Amelia pushed forward and grabbed his wrist. He stopped and looked at her in surprise. She stood on her toes and brought her mouth to his ear.

"We're nearly back to the camp," she whispered. "What are we doing?"

Todd brushed her hair away from the side of her face and lowered his head to hers. This close, she could smell the leather of his coat, and the odd, not unpleasant astringent scent of his skin. Fine, ice-white hair tickled her face, softer than she had expected.

"With my ship gone," he whispered in her ear, "the only way off this planet is through the gate near the camp. I will hold the remaining guards off while you and Dr. Keller dial Atlantis."

He stepped back quickly before she could argue, and slipped through the trees. Amelia glanced at Keller and shrugged. His plan would work, or it wouldn't. It's not as though they had a choice.

The camp wasn't as empty as Amelia had hoped. Once they reached the edge of the forest closest to the gate, she spotted close to two dozen soldiers still there. Todd unholstered his stunner, smiling grimly.

"What's the plan here?" Keller asked.

"Dial the gate," he replied. "Don't die." His bright eyes scanned the camp. "They are paying no attention to the gate. You and Amelia go now. I will cover you from here."

Keller and Amelia crept toward the DHD, moving slowly so as not to attract notice. Fortunately, most of soldiers' attention was focused on the heavy plumes of smoke from Todd's destroyed ship. They reached the short console and crouched down low. Amelia reached up to begin dialing, when a shout stopped her. Six more Genii spilled out of the woods nearby, catching the attention of the rest of the camp.

"Dial the gate!" Amelia ordered Keller, and ran to meet the incoming soldiers. Behind her, she could hear Todd discharging his stunner at the camp guards, buying Keller time to dial. Keller reached up, then flinched as a bullet gouged the edge of the DHD. Fragments of debris cut her arm, and she hissed in pain. More bullets pinged against the back of the DHD, and she crouched down. A brief lull in the gunfire allowed her to spring up and press several glyphs, but more flying bullets drove her back down.

Amelia hit her guards hard and fast, using fists and feet. The guards had not expected her to fight back, and had come at her with lowered weapons. She didn't give them a chance to raise them again. The first two she took down easily enough with blows that collapsed tracheae. A third she brought down with a kick to the temple. The last three were warier; they avoided the worst of her blows, while driving her back toward the DHD. One of them was able to reach past her guard, and hook her ankle with his foot. She fell hard to the ground, and he pulled his pistol from his belt. A bright beam from Todd's stunner hit him in the chest, and he fell to the ground with a pained grunt. Amelia, still on her back, kicked up, catching one of the remaining two guards in the nose. She felt the cartilage crunch under her boot, and blood spurted across her face. The guard staggered back, cursing loudly. The other threw himself on top of her, and tried to pin her with his body. She brought her knee up sharply into his groin, then followed through with a solid blow to his solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him. She sprang to her feet, eyes fixed on the guard with the broken nose.

"You almost done there, Doctor?" she called.

"Almost," Keller yelled back. "Just a few more!"

The guard brought his hands away from his broken nose, and snarled at the sight of the blood staining them. With an inarticulate roar, he rushed Amelia. She centered herself, and let the force of his impact pivot her around. Her shoulder dug into his chest, and as she turned, she heaved his body into the air. The guard flew several feet, landing on the DHD. The last chevron locked into place, and the gate activated.

"Todd, come on!" Amelia yelled. The wraith was already sprinting across the clearing, firing blindly toward the incoming Genii. More soldiers were pouring into the camp, drawn by the gunfire. Keller kept her head under the DHD, grimacing at the sound of bullets whistling past her. Amelia skidded to a halt beside her.

"Ready?" Amelia asked. Keller nodded, shoving the unconscious Genii off the console.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she said. "On three?" Amelia nodded.

"Okay, one, two, three!" The two women jumped to their feet, and Todd, reaching the DHD, grabbed them around their waists and swung them around, placing himself between them and the Genii. He growled deep in his throat, and Amelia felt his body jerk as several bullets hit him. He shoved the two women forward and through the event horizon, taking on more wounds in the process. With a final glare behind him, he followed Amelia and Keller through the gate.

oooOOOooo

Sora studied the gate console, and felt a smile lift the corners of her mouth. She touched the bloody hand print covering one of the glyphs, and chuckled nastily. Wherever her prisoners and the Wraith ended up, it wouldn't be Atlantis. She turned her attention back to her soldiers.

"Two women and a single Wraith," she stated cooly. "And yet none of you could prevent their escape. Words fail me." Her gaze fell on the camp guards, who stood off to one side, staring at her in abject misery. "However, I am willing to offer you all a chance to redeem yourselves. You will follow them to whatever planet they landed on, find them, and bring back their heads. Any questions? No. Good." She touched the glyphs, spelling out the address to Atlantis until she reached the last glyph. She touched the bloody glyph again, and pressed. The chevrons locked. "Go. I have work to attend to."


	7. Chapter 7

"This is not Atlantis!" Todd snarled. His hands clenched and unclenched, his claws digging into the sensitive palms of his hands. Beside him, Amelia and Keller huddled together at the top of the snow-covered hill, teeth beginning to chatter from the frigid temperature.

"No kidding," Amelia snapped back at him. "What gave it away, the snow or the frostbite?"

"I don't understand," Keller said, gazing around at the frozen landscape. "What happened? Where are we?"

"That is what I'd dearly like to know," Todd growled. He stomped through the knee high snow to the DHD, and Amelia turned to Keller.

"What happened?" she asked quietly. "Did you misdial?"

"I don't think so," Keller said, shaking her head. "I know the gate address by heart; I could dial it in my sleep." Her eyes widened. "The soldier who fell on the console! He must have hit a glyph before I finished dialing!"

Amelia winced. She had tossed that soldier herself. "Sorry about that," she said sheepishly. "We're okay, though. We'll just dial home from here."

"We will not," Todd called from the DHD. "This console lacks the control crystal. Without it, it is useless. We are stuck on this planet until either we find one, or rescue finds us. I think we'd have better chances with the former, and by better, I mean _almost _none."

"Just how much time has he been spending with Dr. McKay?" Amelia whispered to Keller.

"Too much, apparently."

Todd left the DHD to stand beside Amelia. He showed no sign of being cold, despite the icy winds tearing at their hair and clothes.

"We need to find shelter," Amelia said, wrapping her arms around herself. "Dr. Keller and I are not dressed for snow. Much longer out here, and we'll be in danger of hypothermia and frostbite."

"I agree," he said, gazing out over the terrain. Endless miles of tall near-pines stretched out to the horizon, and a wide ribbon of smooth snow tumbled down the hill and into the shadowed woods. Bright moonlight from the triple moons turned the landscape into shades of iridescent pearl and deepest black, and Amelia's fingers itched for a camera. Evan Lorne would be in ecstasy over the play of light and shadow. She could picture her friend standing at the top of this hill with his easle and paints, and she felt a wave of home sickness. _I want to go home,_ she thought, blinking away tears. _I will get home!_ She felt a light touch on her lower back and looked up to find Todd watching her.

"I will get you back to Atlantis," he said quietly. "I give you my word."

"Over there," Keller said, pointing south. "I think I see something."

In the distance, Amelia could see moonlight glinting off something metallic rising among the tall trees.

"I cannot make out what it is," Todd said. "An antennae or spire, perhaps."

"Well, whatever it is, we might find shelter there, at least," Amelia said. "It looks like it's only a few kilometers away. We should make it there in less than an hour."

THey made their way down the hill, moving slowly to avoid slipping in the snow. Amelia gritted her teeth, wishing she had worn something more substantial than a thin cotton tunic and leggings, though she thanked all the gods she could think of that her boots were lined and thick enough to withstand the slush they were wading through. Keller led the way, falling easily into the snow-tromping stride she learned during her childhood in Wisconsin.

"It's not too bad," she called back. "The winters in Chippewa Falls make this look like spring break in San Diego."

Behind them, Todd was silent, though Amelia could hear his light footsteps only a few feet away. He let out a soft growl, and she looked back to see him fall to the ground.

"Dr Keller!" she called, and knelt by Todd's side. The Wraith was on his hands and knees and breathing harshly. Too-dark blood ran from bullet holes in his back and spattered the white snow.

"Damn," Keller said. She touched his back lightly to examine him, and he flinched away. She looked hurt. "I'm counting eight holes."

"Do not concern yourself," Todd coughed. Blood flecked his pale lips. "I will heal, eventually."

"We should at least bandage them," Amelia said. Todd struggled to kneel upright.

"We can do that once we get to shelter," he replied. His voice was strained with pain.

"You heard the Wraith," Keller said. "Let's get moving."

Amelia held out a hand, and after a moment of hesitation, Todd took it. She pulled him to his feet, and he turned away quickly, as if embarrassed by his weakness. They continued their trek at a slower pace, and Amelia stayed within arm's reach of Todd, though she made no move to help him when he stumbled. _Men,_ she thought, both amused and annoyed. _Apparently the male ego transcends both galaxies and species. _Ronon rarely ever accepted help, even when injured, and even then only from Sheppard. Teyla had once told her it had taken them weeks to convince him to use the infirmary after sparring accidents, and even then, he'd only go if stitches were needed. She hated to admit it, but his stubbornness was one of the things she found so attractive in him. _Knock it off, girl. He doesn't feel the same about you._

"Look at that," Keller said, stopping dead in her tracks. Amelia pushed Ronon out of her mind, and looked up at the structure half hidden among the trees. It was a three storey building, constructed out of an odd, pale silver metal and dark glass, but the design made Amelia's stomach turn with revulsion. The silver seemed to mimic skinned flesh; long lines like muscle and veins, and strange protuberances that bulged like metallic bones. Irregular windows dotted the walls like empty eye sockets. There were no sharp corners on the building, giving it an unhealthy, organic quality. Only the tall, sharp spire looked wholly machined. To Amelia, the whole building looked deformed and corrupt, and every instinct she possessed screamed at her to run.

"Well," Keller said hesitantly. "We might as well go in."

"I don't see that we have a choice," Amelia replied. She glanced over at Todd, whose head was hanging from exhaustion. "Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

Between the cutting wind and Todd's weakness, the last few yards were pure misery for Amelia; even so, the thought of entering the building made her feel ill. _We really have no choice, though,_ she thought, rubbing her hands together to try to coax feeling back into them. _If we don't get out of the cold, Keller and I will freeze to death. Gods know what will happen to Todd._

They stopped in front of the towering door, unsure of how to proceed. The carved, recessed metal had no knobs or handles they could see, or even cracks to show where it opened. Amelia and Keller looked at each other, baffled, then Amelia shuddered and touched the door. To her horror, her fingers sank into the metal. She felt as though she had stuck her hand in a vat of congealed blood. A wave of nausea hit her, and she sank to her knees, fighting not to throw up. She tried to pull her hand back, but it was stuck. The door began to pull her deeper into itself.

"Help me!" she cried. Keller grabbed her forearm and pulled hard, but the door continued its inexorable pull. She was sunk to her elbow now, and she instinctively tried to brace with her other hand. The door pulled that in as well, and she moaned as she felt a wet sensation crawl up her unseen arms.

"Fight it, Amelia," Todd ordered. SHe felt his arms around her waist and chest, and she leaned back against him as he strained to free her. The door was reeling her in faster now; her arms had disappeared nearly to the shoulders, and Keller fell away, unable to hold onto her. Todd's boots were braced against the ground, but the icy earth offered little traction, and he was still weak from his injuries.

"Todd, let go," she said shakily, as the leather-clad arm across her chest drew close to the door. "Let go now."

His arm dropped to her waist, and he growled in frustration as her breasts disappeared. Amelia was beginning to hyperventilate, but she struggled to stave off panic. WIth a last deep breath, the metal flowed over her face. The last thing she heard was Keller pleading with Todd to not let her go.

The sensation of warm, viscous liquid washed over her as the door fully engulfed her, clinging and tainted, and then she was falling. She landed on her hands and knees, retching and unable to make out where she was. Total darkness surrounded her, and she huddled into herself, feeling like a child again. _Children fear the dark, _she thought, trembling. _They know bad things really are waiting within._

She wasn't sure how long she knelt in the dark; hours it felt like, but eventually she noticed the blackness lifting. A pale white light began to push the shadows away, and she found herself in a large antechamber. Ice-white tile lined the floor, slick and cold beneath her hands. The walls were more of the silver metal, and swirling designs suggested disturbing images to Amelia, who did her best not too look too closely at them. Curved metal staircases spiraled up the walls to the upper floors, and several corridors, still dark, branched off out of sight. To her surprise, she realized the light came from the floor tiles beneath her body, dim at first, then steadily growing brighter and spreading. The light reflected off the metal walls, until even her own shadow disappeared.

She stood slowly, ears straining to catch any sounds from within the building. All was silent, but some deep, primitive instinct told her the building was not deserted, no matter what her other senses might tell her. Rubbing her arms to rid herself of the last vestiges of the effects of her entry, she turned back to the door. Steeling herself, she touched the cold metal gingerly, hoping the exit would be less unpleasant than the entry. This time, however, the door turned to quicksilver under her fingertips, and fell to the ground with a loud splash. She found herself face to face with a very surprised Todd.

"Amelia," he sighed in relief. "I did not think you had survived. Are you well?"

"Better than you, I think," she replied, taking in his pallor and blood-flecked lips. "You'd better come inside. I'm not sure what this place is, and I seriously doubt it's safe, but it's at least out of the wind."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Keller asked, stepping around Todd. She studied Amelia carefully. "You did just get pulled through a metal door. What the heck kind of metal though?" She looked down at the puddle of silver at their feet, perplexed. "I have never seen anything like this."

"We'll have to have a team come check this place out after we get back," Amelia said. "I've perused the Ancient database many times, and I've never even heard mention of this."

"It is vaguely Lantean," Todd said, stepping over the once-door and leaning tiredly against a wall. "More, I cannot determine. Perhaps once we find the control room." He closed his eyes and slid slowly to the ground, leaving wet, dark red streaks on the wall. Keller knelt beside him, but he tried to wave her away.

"Todd," she said sternly. "You need to let me examine you. You are hurt, and I need to know how badly."

"I will heal," he said, but Amelia thought he sounded less than sure.

"Todd," she said. "Please."

He opened his eyes and looked at her for a long moment, then slowly unzipped his long coat. The heavy leather fell to the floor with a sigh. Underneath, he wore a simple black leather vest.

"That comes off, too," Keller said tartly, when Todd hesitated. He glared at the young doctor, who only looked back at him impassively.

"I am not in the habit of exposing myself to humans," he said, oozing wounded dignity.

"Look," Amelia said, exasperated. "I doubt you have much Dr. Keller and I haven't seen before. Now strip, before I do it for you."

"You make threats sound positively delightful," he replied with a tired smirk. He pulled the bloodied vest over his head, and Amelia fought the urge to whistle. The pale green flesh was smooth and hairless, and taut over sharply defined abdominal muscles. Thin, dark green veins showed just under the skin, like delicate vines. Even the sharply protruding bones of his spine were oddly graceful, even under the sheen of the near-black blood still oozing from his wounds.

"Your physiology differs from the drone Wraith I've examined," Keller said with a trace of excitement. "They're more insect-like in their build, whereas you're built along more humanoid lines."

"I am not a specimen to be studied, Dr. Keller," Todd growled, drawing back from her reaching hands. The anger in his eyes revealed his fury. He tried to stand, but his legs gave way under him. Amelia caught him and pulled him against her shoulder, giving Keller a clear view of his back.

"Your wounds aren't healing at all," Keller said slowly. "You're hurt a hell of a lot worse than we thought. Without my medical supplies, I'm not sure there's much I can do."

Todd's eyes rolled up in his head and he sagged against Amelia, unconscious.

Behind them, unnoticed, the puddle of quicksilver flowed upwards, reforming the door.


	9. Chapter 9

"Thank you, Chief Radim," Woolsey said, peering near-sightedly up at the Genii leader projected on the transmission screen. "I truly appreciate the information you have given us."

"I am glad to be of assistance," Ladon Radim replied. "I am only sorry Sora's actions have come to this. If there is anything further I may do to help, please let me know."

Despite Ladon's professionally pleasant demeanor, Woolsey could see deep sorrow etched in his face. He held himself stiffly, and underneath the polite civilities, Woolsey detected a brittle edge to his calm façade. The chief's eyes, he also noted, were red.

"I understand Sora was a colleague of yours," Woolsey said carefully. "I can make no promises, but if we are able to capture her, would you like us to send her to you?"

Ladon closed his eyes and fell silent for a long minute. "No," he finally said. He looked past the camera, into the distance, and for a moment Woolsey could see the weight of command crushing down on him. "Sora is no longer a concern of the Genii. Do with her what you will."

"Transmission ended," Chuck announced. Woolsey drummed his fingers against the edge of the empty console beside Chuck, thinking hard. A wealth of information at his fingertips, but should he trust it? The Genii lied as easily as they breathed, so long as the lie could be justified as in the Genii people's best interest, and Ladon Radim always had ulterior motives. Yet this was their best lead to finding Jennifer and Amelia.

"Did Ladon seem a little... off to you?" he asked, turning to Teyla. Teyla inclined her head.

"He seemed most distressed," she replied. "It is to be expected. He and Sora shared a deep intimacy when they were younger, though Tyrus had arranged a betrothal for her with a young man from a prosperous family. Sora spoke to me of it many years ago. She was unsure of which man to choose. I imagine expelling Sora from her people was very painful for him."

"Can we trust the information he gave us?" Woosley asked. "If he cared for her so much..."

"Ladon Radim is leader of the Genii first and foremost," Teyla said quietly. "I do not think he would allow sentimentality to jeopardize an alliance that benefits his people. I think you may trust him in this."

Woolsey sighed, running a hand across his bald pate. "It's settled then. Gather your team and meet me in the conference room."

oooOOOooo

Ronon stood silently as he listened to Shepard and Woolsey argue over maps and spy reports. He leaned casually against the wall, outwardly calm, but inside he paced and raged. They had been over everything Ladon had sent, and over it again. And while they talked and talked and _ talked _Jennifer and Amelia were caged up and mistreated. His mind kept flashing back to the dark bruise on Amelia's face. The bastards had hurt her. He would kill them all for that. A wave of guilt hit him, and though his face remained impassive, inwardly he winced. _I'm sorry, Amelia, _ he thought. _I should have gone with you to New Athos. You asked me to, and I was too much of a coward to say yes._

He pulled the leather bracelet from his pocket and caressed it covertly. He had seen the slick leather strips at a specialty shop on Earth, and thought the dark reddish-brown would look striking against the pale gold of Amelia's skin. He had etched and burned various Satedan courting symbols in the thin strips and braided them carefully, thinking of her the entire time. She loved it, wore it every day. It was only after they returned to Pegasus that Ronon began to have doubts. There had been a sense of safety on Earth; there were no Wraith cullings, no Bola Kai attacks. The people of Earth lived long lives and took for it for granted that their children would as well. For the first time in his life, Ronon was faced with the probability, not just possibility, that he might just die in bed after a long, full life. He began picturing a future- a wife, a home, children, and Amelia was central to those dreams.

The return to Pegasus changed that. Though he was happier than he could ever hope to articulate to be home, being thrust right back into constant danger made him realize the future he had dreamed of was unlikely. He had found himself drawing away from Amelia, avoiding places he knew she'd be, being too busy after sparring to spend much time with her, and after a while, she stopped wearing the bracelet. He knew he was being unfair to her, and that he should probably explain, but words had never been his strong point. Besides, it was better to drift apart without her knowing how much she meant to him. He had no illusions about his probable life expectancy. Losing Melena nearly killed him; he wouldn't put Amelia through that.

_It shouldn't be her out there, _he thought, tucking the bracelet back into his pocket. _She's not a soldier. She's supposed to be here, safe!_

"I think that's it then," Woolsey said, tapping the files on his desk, and catching Ronon's wandering attention. "Colonel Sheppard will lead three teams to the planet where Sora is planning her ambush. Major Lorne will lead another three to her base planet." He raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I need to remind anyone to be careful. You are dealing with idealists, not mercenaries or regular soldiers. They will take you down with them if they can."

"Don't worry," Sheppard grinned. "It'll be a walk in the park, just me and a few dozen of my closest heavily armed buddies. We'll be back before dinner." His smile widened as Woolsey glared at him and reached for the bottle of chalky pink liquid he had begun carrying with him since returning to Pegasus. He stood and motioned for Ronon to follow him out.

"Finally," Ronon grumbled. Sheppard patted his shoulder.

"You'll have plenty to shoot at, big guy," he said. "Jen and Amelia will be fine."

oooOOOooo

Sora paced in front of the large covered cage, sand crunching beneath her feet. The desert planet was uncomfortably warm, and sweat soaked her heavy uniform. She had left her message nearly a full day ago- what could be taking Sheppard so long?

The bottom of the ravine where she waited was cooler than scorched earth above; even so, sweat soaked her uniform and she allowed herself to think longingly of the light blouses and skirts she once wore on her father's farm. That was long ago, though, and there was no going back now. Perhaps, when this was done, she could see about raiding Belkan or Hallonan for different textiles. Maybe even establish trade relations. There were so many things she and her loyal followers had gone without in the years since fleeing their home world...

_Keep your mind on the task at hand, _ she rebuked herself. _There will be time enough after Teyla and her team are brought to justice._

A shadow fell across the ground at her feet, and she looked up at the top of the ravine. She could just make out a head peering down at her. Frowning, she brought her radio to her lips.

"I want everyone away from the edge," she snapped. "If I can see you, they will, too, and I will have the testicles of any man who botches this mission!"

THe soldier disappeared, and Sora let out a sigh of irritation. _Where are they? _

Her head snapped around as the ring began to activate, and her heart began to beat wildly in her chest.

_Now, _she gloated, teeth bared in a feral grin. _Now, it begins!_


End file.
